The Witchhunter
by Psychochiken
Summary: Several of the world's strongest and dangerous witches are being killed, and with no apparent lead on who the culprit is. Lord Death is growing concerned, and decides to create a task force to uncover who is behind these mysterious murders. With Maka and Soul leading them, will they able to solve the mystery behind The Witchhunter?


**A/N: So, this is an improved reboot of my old story, The Witchhunter. I took it down a few months ago because I felt it wasn't done correctly to start out with, and I've grown as a writer since then. So, I'm going to try my hand at it again. Probably relieve the stress of writing PS&BWG for a while. One last thing, this takes place in the anime version because that was my original idea for it. Don't like? Bite me. Let's go!**

**Disclaimer: Soul Eater belongs to Atsushi Ōkubo, not me. **

* * *

><p>It has been four months since the fall of Kishin Asura and the sinister organization known as Arachnophobia. With it's leader, the Spider Witch Arachne dead, the members of this organization were either rounded up or simply fled into obscurity. Since then, the world has reveled in the peace brought about by Arachnophobia's downfall, and the security brought to them by the DWMA. In the end though, the real credit for Asura's defeat, went to the small group of students who faced off against the Kishin in the final battle.<p>

Black Star, last of the Star Clan, a clan of ruthless and merciless warriors who walked the path of slaughter, and his partner Tsubaki, the Magic Dark Arm Weapon. Black Star is regarded as one of the strongest students at the DWMA, although his incredibly loud and self-bragging nature would lead others to believe otherwise. He claims that he will be the man to surpass God, and has never deviated from that goal. Tsubaki is the exact opposite of him, quiet and reserved but always supportive and loyal to him, no matter how annoying he may be to others. While they may be complete opposites in character, as a team, they are a formidable opponent to anyone that gets in their way.

Death the Kid, son of the Grim Reaper, Death, and his two Pistol Weapon partners, Elizabeth and Patricia Thompson, or Liz and Patty for short. While normal Meister/Weapon relationships are between two people, Kid can actually use both Thompson Sisters' Weapon forms at the same time. Like Black Star, he is regarded as one of the strongest students of the Academy, even if he hasn't been going there as long as many others. The only real flaw in his character, and a major one at that, is his obsession with perfection. He is a fanatic over symmetry and any likeness of, and despises anything asymmetrical. This has actually caused him to freeze up or go into a rage in the heat of battle, and it usually takes one of the Thompson Sisters to get him moving again. But when he is fighting, Death the Kid is one of the most dangerous opponents anyone will ever face.

And finally, the team the struck the final blow against Asura in the end. Maka Albarn, daughter of Death Scythe Spirit Albarn, and her scythe Weapon, Soul Eater Evans. Soul Eater desires nothing less than defeating and devouring 99 Kishin Egg souls and the last Witch's Soul in order to become to next Death Scythe. Maka is a top student intellectually, and is one of the top combatants in her class. While not on the same physical prowess as Black Star or Kid, she is a tough contender in her own right, as has been proven by her and Soul many victories over difficult opponents in the past.

Thanks to the efforts of these seven students, the world is now at a relative state of peace again. There may still be evil lurking in the dark corners of the world, but with the DWMA's massive reach, no evil would truly remain for long. Unfortunately, all relative peace eventually comes to an end. It was on this day, that the ball of fate was set in motion once more, and soon enough, the world would face a threat unlike anything it had seen in a long, long time...

* * *

><p>Location: Kenya, Africa<p>

Time: 4:37 A.M.

The grinning moon shone down as a soft but warm breeze blew across the quiet African savanna on this late summer's night. The daylight predators and herbivores had turned in for the night, sleeping away on their grassy beds. The only creatures that stirred were the most nocturnal, and even they we staying quiet on this night. That all changed in an instant, as a loud blast of noise spread throughout the area, waking many of the daytime denizens. All eyes turned towards a grove of trees in the distance, where the sounds of a large-scale battle were taking place...

"Gah!" a feminine voice yelled out as she skidded back a few feet. This woman had shoulder length cerulean hair, with the same color iris in her eyes. She wore a curved and pointed blue hat on her head, a white sleeveless blouse with blue and purple striped arm-sleeves, and purple shorts that went to her knees. She also had on dark blue curled shoes as striped blue and purple stockings. Anyone who looked at this woman, could tell instantly that she was a witch.

"Grrrr..." Anetta growled as she looked towards the dark shade of the trees. Out of those trees came a young man holding a golden double-sided short axe. His messy black hair seemed to shine in the moonlight, a contrast to his clothing. His dark-grey hoodie covered his torso, it's design blank except for a red heart positioned in the center with a black arrow piercing it. His pants were the same color as the hoodie, while he wore blue and grey colored hiking boots on his feet. The thing that stood out the most about this boy though, were his eyes. Even in the dark of the night, she could see the hazel-green of his iris, almost as if they were glowing.

"You should just give up Anetta!" the boy said to her, "I've done more damage to you than you to me. Surrender, and I'll end your life painlessly."

"Presumptuous little brat..." she growled. The boy had come out of nowhere before her, and said he was here to kill her. She laughed him off as a cocky student from the DWMA, saying that he had no chance against her. That was when he drew the axe. Out of nowhere, that DAMNED axe appeared in his hands. There was no one else around to transform into a weapon for him, so how the hell did it appear? But what really irritated her, was that when they fought, that axe had cut through almost all of her attacks! Every spell she sent at him, he either deflected or cut through with that weapon! And she had used some powerful spells on him too, but he just seemed to block each of them! Not only that, but for some reason that she couldn't put her finger on, that boy looked familiar. However, she couldn't remember why he did and at this point she didn't care. All she wanted was to kill him!

"I'll teach you not to underestimate Ice Queen Anetta!" she yelled before gathering her magic, "Freezer Freezer Frosty Freeze!" Ice began to form in the air around her, and formed into dozens of pointed arrows. "64 Arrows of Ice!" she called as the frozen spears shot at her opponent.

He merely grinned, before charging forward into the oncoming hail of ice shards. Normally, this would be seen as a foolish and suicidal endeavor, however, the young man moved at swiftly and fluidly, dodging most of the arrows and using his axe to smash through and knock away any that couldn't be dodged.

"I'm not done yet!" Anetta yelled as she cast her incantation again, this time with pointed ice arising from the ground. "Ice Blade Blockade!" Massive walls of pointed ice shot up from the ground and spread towards the boy, quickly approaching him with the intent of impalement.

The boy kept charging, as if the oncoming attack didn't matter to him. Just as the ice was about to skewer his body, he jumped into the air, sailing over the ice and towards the witch. However, the ice had spread far, and he wasn't going to clear it all in one jump. Descending quickly, he landed on a flat section of the ice before jumping off again, the force breaking the ice under him. This time, he made it over the rest of the ice and with Anetta in range, threw his axe at her.

"Shit!" she cried as the weapon came at her with extreme speed. "Permafrost Wall!" Not a moment too soon, she threw a wall of the strongest ice she could conjure in front of her to stop the axe's path. It did it's job and the axe bounced off the wall and sailed a distance away behind the boy as he landed in front of her. "Stupid move, brat," she gloated, dropping the ice wall, "Now you're unarmed!"

Instead of intimidating him like she expected, the boy's infuriating grin seemed to grow wider with her words. "Am I, Anetta?" Before she could respond, he threw something on the ground, and a bright flash erupted, causing her to shield her eyes from the bright light. A second later it faded, and she gasped when she saw that the axe was back in his hand again.

"Impossible! You couldn't have got it back that quickly!"

"I guess I'm just full of surprises!" he responded running at her, axe poised to bisect the witch.

"Ice Sword!" Anetta called and a blade of ice was created in her hands. A moment later, the two weapons clashed. The combatants pushed against each other, each trying to break the strength of the other. It was obvious however, that the young man's strength was overpowering her's, as he slowly pushed her back. With little choice, Anetta jumped back to avoid being overtaken. The boy continued his assault by jumping at her with an overhead swing. She rolled to the right, bringing up her blade again to block the follow-up attack.

Rolling again, she discreetly began casting a spell, forming an ice spear behind her and out of the boy's line of sight. After a few more clashes with him, the spell was ready. She brought her sword against his axe once more, holding it as she moved the spear into place. "Choke on this!" she yelled as the spear shot forward.

His eyes showing a brief glimpse of panic, he moved to the side as the ice sailed by, cutting his cheek instead of impaling his head as it was going to. Anetta capitalized on his moment of weakness, crouched and slashed at his legs. Jumping back, the young man avoided losing his legs, instead having a wide yet shallow gash on his left leg. Focusing on the now vulnerable witch in front of him, his swung his axe with his full strength towards her. Panicking, Anetta brought her sword to block, only for her sword to shatter upon impact, and the force of the strike knocked her rolling backwards.

Anetta quickly oriented herself, and saw her opponent was charging in for the fatal strike. With no time to hesitate, she chanted her incantation. Just as he was within range to kill her, she finished to spell. "FLASH FREEZE!" She screamed out as the boy was suddenly and instantly frozen in a deep block of ice. His body less than a foot away from her's, she had narrowly avoided death with her spell. She took deep breaths to calm her heart and stood up once she calmed down. Anetta looked into the ice at the boy's face, and saw that his eyes stared straight at where she had been, and had lost the glowing effect. He didn't seem like he was breathing either. He was dead, and she had won...

Or so she thought.

His eyes looked moved to look directly at her, and regained the glow they had. Yelping in shock, Anetta saw that the ice surrounding him was starting to crack in multiple places. Before she could do anything, the ice shattered around him, and his left hand shot forward and grabbed her neck. Her voice was lost as the boy began choking the life out of her, slowly draining her body of air.

"J-just... *gasp* who a-are you...?" She managed to choke out.

"You still haven't figured it out?" the boy asked as he made eye contact with the witch. "Look into my eyes."

She did so and a moment later, it hit her. Why he was after her, and why he seemed so familiar. "Y-you! You're her-!"

"That's right. Glad you finally figured it out. Too bad it's too late," was his ominous reply. With a single movement, he tightened his grip and moved his wrist. A sickening snap was heard, and Anetta's body went limp. A moment later, her corpse disappeared, and a purple wisp-like orb hung in the air where her body had been. It was Anetta's soul. The soul of a witch.

The boy grabbed the soul and walked over to a nearby tree. Lying next to that tree was a brown satchel. Picking it up, he opened and put the witch's soul inside of it. "That makes number 4..." he muttered to himself. Taking out a bandage roll and some antiseptic, he began applying first aid to his slowly bleeding leg. Once it was clean and wrapped up, he stood up and pulled out a cell phone. He quickly dialed a number, and waited for the other end to pick up...

* * *

><p>At a bar in Ireland...<p>

Loud snoring seemed to shake the empty Dublin bar. While no one was there at the moment, anyone who would be there would say that the snoring was obnoxious and annoying. The noise was disturbed a moment later, when a telephone on the bar counter began to ring loudly. A snort and loud yell along with a crash was heard a moment afterwards as a tall, slightly built and shagged bearded man stood up irritably. He eyed the phone like it was a nuisance, which it was, as it had woke him up. Finn McTroy did not like being woken up while he was sleeping.

Making his way over to the phone, the Irish bartender picked it up and answered, "It's late, what the hell d'ya want?"

"Hey, old man. Good to see you didn't die sleeping," the young man who killed Anetta on the other end said. The man's eyes widened, then narrowed at the voice.

"Boy, you better have a damn good reason for calling me this late," Finn said irritably.

"Anetta is dead," was the simple reply on the other end. NOW, Finn was awake.

"Already? Damn kid, it's barely been a month since I told you where she was!"

"I like to move quickly. Any word on the next one?"

"Slow yer horses boy! Take a breath, you just took out one of the most powerful witches in the world! Come back here and a take a week to relax!"

"Not happening," the boy replied, "People are going to take notice soon and I can't stay in one place for too long. Now, do you know where the next one is or not?"

Finn sighed and ran a hand through his hair, that boy just didn't listen. "Yeah, I got some info, but you might as well not hear it. It's impossible to go after the next one."

"What's that supposed to mean? You doubt I can do it?"

"No, it's just it's literally impossible! The next witch is already dead!" Silence followed on the other side, as the boy was trying to process what he said.

"What? How, and who killed her?" he finally said.

"Apparently it was some DWMA kid that did it," Finn began, "Don't know the exact details, but it seems he was sent to deal with her at the Anubis Pyramids, ended up blowing the damn thing up too. From what I heard, he got all his souls up to that point confiscated, so the only place where it would be is in-"

"The chambers of the Grim Reaper, Death," the boy finished.

"Celen, don't you do what I know you're planning on doing. It's damn suicide, and impossible at best! Breaking into Death's room will be the death of you!" Finn said, growing more concerned with each word.

"I have to Finn," the now dubbed Celen replied, "And it's not impossible, just extremely difficult."

"Boy, you're being stupid. Gettin' in there will be a big-ass task, one that'll require a ton of planning! You'd have to enroll at the DWMA and be in Death City for weeks at the least! I thought you wanted to keep a low profile," Finn said, trying to sway him.

"I do, and what better way to do it than hiding in plain sight? Besides, there's always a risk when I'm doing this. If I don't have the guts to try and take on Death, how will I ever take HER on?" Celen said, silencing his informant. For a moment, neither of them spoke, each with their own thoughts going through their heads.

Finally, Finn spoke up, "You're insane kid. Really, no one but you would have the gall to do this."

"I know, I've been called it before. I'll call you again when I'm settled in and enrolled at the Academy. Even if I can't immediately go after that one, I can still hunt for the others in my spare time," Celen said.

"Fine, just do something stupid right off the bat. And get yourself a girlfriend while you're there! A lady friend might help you 'loosens up' a little!" Finn said as he laughed loudly at the young man on the other end.

"...Shut up." was all Celen said before he hung up on the other end. This caused Finn to laugh again. That kid was just too wound up in his mission!

"Boy needs to get himself laid. At least he ain't an emo bitch, thank god for small miracles..." Finn chuckled to himself as he sat back down in his chair and went back to sleep.

* * *

><p>With Celen...<p>

"Damn old man. He never shuts up about that..." Celen muttered irritably as he put his phone away. He had enough to worry about, trying to get his life's mission done. He could get a girlfriend later on. For now, he needed to focus, and get to Death City. This would be his riskiest challenge yet, but he never backed down from a challenge.

"Death City, here I come," he said before picking up his satchel and walking away. As he continued walking away, a bit of blood dripped out of the moon's grinning mouth, watching as the victor of the fight slipped away into the darkness...

* * *

><p>Death City, the next day...<p>

Lord Death stood in front of his mirror, seemingly staring into nothingness as it looked like he did every day. When in fact, he was pondering his thoughts. What was he pondering you ask? Whether or not he wanted to try that new English tea he got the other day. Yes, he was a god of simple tastes, tea being one of them.

"Lord Death, Sir!" a deep voice sounded from behind him. Death turned around and saw a man wearing a white tank-top and blue baggy pants with a headband covering forehead and his black hair was done up in cornrows. The oddest thing about him was his pale blue skin that covered his entire body. This was Sid, a DWMA instructor and a zombie.

"Ah, Sid! How's it going? How's it hanging? Good to see ya!" Lord Death said in his usual high voice.

"Uh... I'm fine sir," Sid replied before he was cut off.

"That's great!" the Grim Reaper kept chattering on, "Say Sid, how would you like to try out some new tea I got? It's specially imported from London, a colleague of mine told me about it the other day and said it was to DIE for! So I decided to order some and it-"

"Sir, we've just received a message from our African DWMA division!" Sid finally interrupted as he handed Lord Death a sheet of paper. Taking it, Death scanned the contents, his mask not showing any change in expression.

"Oh my," he said finally, "That is troubling..." Sid stayed quiet, he hadn't read the contents of the message, it had been specifically stated that it was for Lord Death's eyes only. "To think, that Anetta has been killed..." Death muttered.

"Wait a minute," Sid said, clearly hearing him, "Are you talking about the 'Ice Queen'?!"

"Yes," Lord Death nodded, "She was a dangerous witch, powerful too. Not quite on the same level as Arachne was, but still a dangerous enemy none the less. They detected her soul off in the Kenya Savanna, and investigated accordingly. But when they arrived, all they found were the signs of a battle. Her soul wasn't there, and whoever killed her left no trace of his or her soul's presence."

"Do you think it could've been another witch that used Soul Protect afterwards?" Sid asked.

Lord Death shook his head, "Even if there was, there would've been traces of that witch's soul in the area. No, whoever killed her was suppressing their soul the entire time, to remove any trace they were there." Lord Death eyes gazed off for a moment. "And this isn't the first time something like this has happened..." he said quietly, almost unheard.

"Sir...?" Sid asked, watching his boundaries. He may be a three-star Meister, but there were things even he was not privy to.

"Oh well, it's a discussion for another day!" Lord Death said, bouncing back from his quiet moment, "Besides, there was something else you came in here for, right Sid?"

Sid's face lit up in realization, "Oh right!" He handed Lord Death a small stack of papers. "These are the rest of the forms needed for our new transfer student! They've been completely filled out and all they need is your signature!"

"Very good, very good," Lord Death said extending his large and blocky hand out, filling out the papers, "I believe our new student will do well here! I'm hoping for great things from her!"

* * *

><p>New Chitose Airport, Hokkaido...<p>

Aiko Hianotami stood in the boarding line for her flight. She stood around 5'4" and wore a wore a white tank top under an open green jacket and green pants. Her blond hair was put into a ponytail to the side with two long blond bangs framing her face, and her shining blue eyes were eager to get going.

Aiko was about to leave for the United States, more specifically, Death City. She had succeeded in enrolling there after applying online. She had wanted to go there for a long time, and finally she was going to put her Weapon abilities to good use.

She had already said goodbye to her siblings, and her parents had seen her off at the security check. She may not have had the best relationship with her family, but she still loved them, and knew it was hurting them to see her go off like this. But she was finally following her own path, and she was ready for whatever was going to come her way!

"Death City, here I come!" Aiko declared as she boarded her plane, ready to begin her DWMA experience.

* * *

><p><strong>End Note: And that wraps up the prologue. I have to say, it's infinitely better than my original. I'm looking forward to how this goes. Anyway, next chapter the main cast come into play, and Celen and Aiko arrive in Death City! I'm looking forward to what comes next, so as always, review and favorite! I'll see you next time, me psychopaths!<strong>


End file.
